Project summary Forming stronger aversive memories is a characteristic of PTSD. Meanwhile, psychological trauma is a risk factor for developing PTSD in the future, upon exposure to another adverse event. This project will use mice to investigate how observing fear in others, as a form of social distress, enhances the retention of new inhibitory avoidance (IA) memories. It serves our long- term goal to understand how neuronal plasticity contributes to emotional behaviors and to identify the means for reversing PTSD-relevant behavioral traits by artificial circuit manipulations. We have recently found that a brief exposure to a conspecific receiving electrical footshocks, the observational fear paradigm (OF), enables a stronger inhibitory avoidance (IA) learning in mice. Our preliminary data strongly implicate the pathways between the dorsomedial prefrontal cortex (dmPFC) and basolateral amygdala (BLA) pathway in the enhancement. First, a pharmacogenetic disconnection of these structures during OF prevented the enhancement. Second, OF enabled facilitation of this pathway by IA training, which lasted for several hours. Third, OF generated NMDAR-only (silent) synapses, which we unsilenced by IA training. In addition, OF attenuated GABAbR-mediated depression of the feedforward GABAergic currents, evoked in BLA neurons by a 5 Hz repeated stimulation of the dmPFC inputs. We will test a hypothesis that OF enhances IA by generating silent synapses and by altering the GABAbR- dependent inhibitory balance between PV- and Sst-IN in the prefrontal-amygdala circuit, both of which enable a stronger synaptic facilitation during IA training. We will determine the necessity of dmPFC-BLA synapses at each phase of the OF-IA paradigm (Aim 1), test the causal role of the silent synapses and the transient synaptic facilitation (Aim 2), and identify the micro-circuit mechanism responsible for the abnormally high plasticity (Aim 3). The study may inform about potential targets and methods for early intervention to prevent PTSD in traumatized people.